Dark Angel
by Paresthesia07
Summary: He lost his angel once. She changed when she came back. No longer what she used to be. What will happen? Will Yahiro push her away again?
1. Chapter 1: How I Lost Her?

DARK ANGEL

DISCLAIMER: I do not own SA…

Chapter 1. How I lost her?

 _I was walking in a vast meadow when a beautiful voice reached my ears. I looked around, wanting to know the source of the voice._

 _In my search, I saw her… the source of the voice… my angel… Her smile captivates and warms my heart. Her beautiful brown hair flowed with the wind, revealing her a goddess-like face that looks so serene as she sings._

 _Noticing my presence, she turned to me and said, "Yahiro, sayonara."_

My eyes jerked open as I realized that I had been dreaming. I pinched my temples, mentally chastising myself to stop dreaming about her… she's no longer here… and won't be coming back anymore. With this thought, a painful memory, that I had been buried deep in my mind (and heart), resurfaced.

Everything that happened on that fateful day, six years ago, is still etched painfully in my mind.

 _It was Saturday, a week after the SA's graduation from Hakusen Academy. She and I met went out together. For two people, with the other confessing her love and rejected spot on, we are doing fine and getting along well… a little too well. We went to the park, sat on "our bench", ate junk foods and many other things, with me occasionally teasing her, and she, pouting (and blushing) every time I tease her. It is one of the happiest moments in my life (not that I will admit it aloud)._

" _Where are we going next?" I asked her. I waited for her response. When I did not get immediately a response, I turned to her, slightly annoyed that it is taking her such a long time to answer._

" _Hey, weird girl!" It took several repetitions of these before she snapped out of her thoughts and finally notice that I am saying something to her._

" _Huh?" she wrote in her eraser board._

" _Forget it!" I told her louder than expected, surprised that it annoyed me that she was not paying attention to me._

 _Silence came the minutes that followed._

" _You know what? ..." she said to me, then she began writing in her board._

 _/I got accepted to a prestigious music school in US. /_

" _Huh? Good for you." I tried to say nonchalantly, hiding the excitement in my heart with that little piece of good news delivered by the weird, brown-haired girl beside me._

 _/It is. But I am still thinking about it. /_

 _Curious about her seemingly uneager response, I told her, "Why not? You should grab the chance."_

" _If I am to go there, I will have to leave the others…. And I worry about you." She explained in a melancholic tone._

 _With that, I am crashed with a mixture of different emotions that I cannot even distinguish what are they. I, Yahiro Saiga, heir of Saiga Financial Group, need this girl? Why does these mere words uttered by her have such intense effect on me?! I found myself in a state of emotional disarray._

" _Do not be preposterous! You want to go there? Just go! I can survive my life without you!" I shouted harshly to her._

 _She was shocked at my words but I continued._

" _What are you waiting for? Just go! I will not feel a thing even if you are gone. You are nothing me and you will remain that way! You hear me?! You are not…." I was not able to continue my words since at that time, her hands, usually so caring, hit me. Then she ran away with tears brimming from her innocently gorgeous eyes. What have I done? By the time that I have gotten over the shock of everything that happened, she was no longer in sight._

 _Few weeks passed since that day. We have not seen, called, or even texted each other. All means of communications between us disappeared. It was Friday night when I learned from Sakura that the brown-haired girl is leaving Japan, and her flight will be the next day at 8 o'clock in the morning._

" _Good for her. She can now achieve her dreams." I keep on telling myself._

" _It is not that I like her anyway. When she leaves, I will just go on with my life like I have not met her." I rationalized. I rationalized again and again while I lay in my bed that night until I fell asleep, thinking of the brown-haired girl that will soon (too soon) live my life._

 _I woke up 5:00 am that Saturday. I left the house at 7:00 to explore, thinking that I had been too cooped up in the house and the office for too long. I do not have a particular destination in mind so I was surprised when I found myself in the park where we went on our first "date"._

 _Automatically, I looked for the chair (our chair) where we sat… when I listened to that heart-warming music that you sang with your angelic voice. Then, it all came flowing and crashing to my mind. Her innocent and beautiful face, her intoxicating sent, her cute pouting face, the way she smiles that reaches her eyes, and … her love which pierces through my cold heart. With these, I realized that for a long time, I had already been in love with you._

 _I gasped imagining the pain of not being with her, of losing her, and of the huge void that she will forever remain behind. I just cannot take it. I can just die from imagining it. In my mind, I know that it would be better for her to go and chase her dreams than to be beside a broken, bitter person such as myself. But, I can't just loose her… I need her. I threw away the cool, unfeeling façade that I had been coating myself in. I don't care what other's think about me. I just want to reach her… tell her that she will NEVER be nothing to me, because she is my EVERYTHING. I allowed my instincts to take over and began running towards her… my angel._

 _Only a few minutes left before her departure. I ran as fast as I can to the airport just to reach her, passing through the traffic and honking cars, and enduring my breathlessness and fatigue. When I finally reached the waiting area, thinking that I will finally reach her, I saw Ryuu. For some reason, he was just alone._

" _Megumi? Where is Megumi?" I managed to ask as I shake him in desperation._

" _She just left. She's no longer here. You are late." He said and walked away._

 _With those words, my mind went blank. My world stopped turning. I am now living the pain, the lost, and the void that she left behind. Better be used to it, she will no longer come back…_

" _Megumi Yamamoto… sayonara, my angel."_


	2. Chapter 2: The Angel Comes Back

Chapter 2: The Angel Comes Back

"You are so useless! You are fired!" I shouted at my secretary (or should I say ex-secretary) since she was not able to finish the list of works that I had commanded her to do.

The recently-fired secretary pleaded, "Please Saiga-sama.. Give me another chance.. I will certainly not happen again."

At her words, I raised my eyebrows and scoffed at her. "There is no way that you can be certain." I told her uncaringly as I turned my back from her and went towards the elevator to head to the board room where my father is currently waiting for me.

With every step I take, I sensed the whisperings and fear of the employees who have heard and saw the incident a while ago. Wanting to teach them a lesson, I looked towards them. To those who do not work in the Saiga Corporation, it is only a coincidental glance. But for those who landed a job here, they interpret it as "work! Unless you wanted to be fired next!". As they noticed my glance, they averted my their eyes from me and immediately focused doing their jobs. Satisfied at the result, I continued my way to the elevator.

"Demon, CEO Frozen Heart, Tyrant." I smiled bitterly as I remember these monickers that my employees call me when I turned my back, not knowing that I am still within earshot. How can I not be a demon when the angel who sees the good in me is gone? How can't my heart not be frozen when all its warmth had been taken the moment I know that she was gone? How can I not be a tyrant when deep inside me I wanted other people to feel how it's like to be empty?... What its like to have someone you love taken from you in spite of everything? I sighed. As if they will ever know. And once again I smiled bitterly.

Father is already sitting the head of the long table in the board room when I arrived. I noticed that the other members of the board are absent and only the two of us are in the room.

As he noted my silent observation, father said, "Only the two of us are having this conversation so you might as well sit down so that we can get over with this."

Upon hearing this, I carefully took my sit on the other end of the table, opposite to where father was sitting. Once I was seated, father immediately went on with the issue at hand.

"During the recent years, the Kirisaki Financial Group had broadened their influence not only in the US, which is their home turf, but also in other countries which include Japan." I nodded at father's statement.

" Knowing this, I planned to take Saiga Corporation into a whole new level and make it into an empire far larger and more influential." Not sure where he's getting at, I just looked at him.

Not bothered by this lack of response, father just continued. " The fastest way to accomplish this is to merge the two companies. And the easiest way to do this is through marriage. Needless to say that I am talking about your marriage."

Upon hearing this, I looked at him with a deadpanned expression before saying, " what made you think that Kirisaki Financial Group is going to agree with this?"

But Father just brushed this question and laughed shrewdly. "It is as if you do not know me my son. I have already had their approval before telling you this. It seems that they also need to have influence in Japan quickly. Seeing as we are one of the most influential families here, they readily agreed. So this merging between the two companies is as good as done once you married the owner's granddaughter."

As my father talks about this "marriage", I noticed how he did not even ask for my opinion regarding the matter. Oh well. He was more of a businessman than a father anyway. Only focusing about business… and his family is just an instrument to expand his beloved corporation. I sighed.

"Well if its already agreed upon by the two companies, I might as well go with it." I said nonchalantly, agreeing to my father's recently thought off business venture. I scoffed in my mind. As if there is anything I can do once my father made up his mind. Besides, I do not have someone special anyway. So I might as well marry and expand the business my father cared so much about. Anyway it is just a matter of time before the business that father held so closely in his heart will be controlled by me. At that thought, I smiled cruelly in my mind.

I got up thinking that the meeting was already done. But as I went towards the door, father spoke. "Get ready for tonight. We will meet with Umasaburo Kirisaki and his granddaughter. We shall discussing the marriage plans further over dinner."

"Yeah." I said in response as I continue towards the door, making my way in my office the thing that had been my life over these past few years. And with the arrangement that my father made, it seems that it will always be that way, even in the future.

Driving to the restaurant where I will meet my "future wife", I recalled the things that I have just known about her and her grandfather, all thanks to our family's private investigator. According to the investigator's report, Umasaburo Kirisaki, the owner of the Kirisaki Financial Group, is quarter American whose family had been doing business many years ago even longer than Saiga Corp. As for the granddaughter, her name is Megumi Kirisaki. Being the granddaughter of the owner of the Kirisaki Financial Group, she is currently the CEO of the said company. It is said that the income of the company and its recent expansion internationally had been solely attributed to her skills.

Having the same name as HER, I found myself wanting to know more about her. But while there is a ton of information about her grandfather, information about her had been only limited to the short report that the investigator had given me before hand. Heck, there is not even a picture of her in the report. Sighing at this, I just focused on driving and within a few minutes, I arrived at the restaurant.

After fixing my tie, I got out of my car and made my way inside the restaurant hoping to get over with this sudden engagement/business plan.

I sat beside my father in one side of the western-type table of the restaurant where we are going to meet. My father is getting annoyed since the other party seems to be running late. Fortunately, somebody called out his name behind us before he lashed out to someone due to his annoyance.

"Kouichi Saiga-san." The voice called my father.

My father and I turned around to see a man of late sixties of early seventies coming towards us, and eventually sitting in the other side of the table, opposite to where father and I are sitting.

"Kirisaki-san, you had me worried. I thought you are not going to show up." Father accusingly said to the old man as a comment to his late arrival.

"You have to excuse me Saiga-san. I had unexpected work that came up before this. You know the life of businessman and such." The old man Kirisaki responded.

"There's nothing we can do about that. And by the way, where is your granddaughter? I trust that she will abide by the agreement between the companies?" Father asked Kirisaki, proceeding to business immediately.

Kirisaki responded, "You're quite eager aren't you Saiga-san? But do not worry my granddaughter knows her duties and she will arrive in a short while." He smile and suddenly turned his glance to me. "So this is my granddaughter's future husband. You're quite blessed in the physical department. I am so happy. If not to boast, my granddaughter is also blessed in that department as well." He said.

I smiled at him. "I am looking forward to meeting her." I said in response.

"Do not worry. You will not wait any longer. It seems that she have already arrived." He said as he glanced past me to look behind me, at the space where his granddaughter is apparently at.

At this, my body went rigid at the sudden arrival of my betrothed while my father turned his head to his soon-to-be daughter in law.

"I have to say Kirisaki-san. You are not exaggerating when you said that your granddaughter is blessed in the physical department. I am glad to have such a beautiful daughter in law." My father remarked as he looked at the girl.

"I do not know how to exaggerate Saiga-san." Old man Kirisaki replied.

Noticing that I have yet to turn around, my father said. "Come, Yahiro. You should meet your future wife."

At this, I smiled, preparing myself to turn my head around and look at the face of the girl who have been arranged for me to marry. When I turned, my hard-fought smile fell. My mind cannot seem to process what is in front of me and what is before my eyes.

Processing it before my mind does, my heart skipped a beat.

The angel-my angel- had finally come back.


	3. Chapter 3: The Angel who Does Not Sing

Chapter 3: The Angel who Does not Sing

Finally knowing that Megumi Yamamoto is Megumi Kirisaki, the girl who was agreed upon to be my future wife, it took me every strength I have to keep my façade intact, desperately holding down every longing, sadness, guilt, and other emotions that were stilled in me in the past years, since she disappeared from my life.

"Hello." She spoke, seemingly unaware of the emotional turmoil inside me.

As I reigned over my emotions, I smiled at her and replied with the least emotion that I could muster, "Nice to see you again."

Whatever she was going to say next, I never got to hear it since her grandfather urged her to sit down first before having a lengthy conversation with me. But once she was seated, she just kept quiet and did not even open her mouth.

Hoping to break the ice, my father tried to start a conversation. "Megumi-san, I take it from your conversation earlier that you two know each other even before this engagement?"

"Uncle, just call me Megumi. Drop the honorifics. After all, we will soon belong to the same family." Megumi responded to father, smoothly avoiding answering the question.

At her response, my father deliberately laughed and said, "Yes, you are right Megumi. I'm very relieved that you feel as if you are already part of the family."

"Well, it is not like she is a stranger to our family. She have already met Chitose in the past." I blurted, getting annoyed that she doesn't seem to notice my existence in the table. I am quite pleased that at this statement, she went quite rigid with shock that I said such a thing. Her reaction went unnoticed by the two other persons in the table. However, as I know her, I was able to detect her sudden rigidness as if I can read her mind.

"Really? So I am right that you two have already known each other. Yahiro, you should have told me that you and Chitose are acquainted with Megumi." My father remarked.

"Now, now, uncle. It was nothing special. We just knew each other, being around the same group of people and all." She responded to my father.

"Yes. Apparently, she knows the Akira, Kei, and Sakura since she was a member of Hakusensan's SA." I added, supporting her "nothing special" claim.

At our statements, her grandfather remarked, "Well, it is a good thing that you two already know each other. It makes this engagement quite easier."

Even though the conversation continued as we have waited for our dinner, I never bothered to listen or join it again. My eyes and mind are lingering on the girl that disappeared from my life a few years ago and came back. As I do so, I began to notice many things about her that were not there when we last met. Looking at her, she became more beautiful than before, even without the light cosmetics that she used on her face, I can tell that much. Apparently, she no longer uses her board. And she seems more sociable to the people she have just met, as I have noted by the way she interacts with father. But what struck me the most is that her smile no longer seem to reach her eyes than what it used to. It no longer give the same air of sincerity and brightness as before.

As our meal arrived and the dinner progressed, the conversation continued. They talked about how remarkable Megumi is for being responsible for the expansion of their company. His grandfather talked about how she graduated with high honors at business school. Father also talked how I am quite like that and how he is expecting my younger brother, Chitose to do the same. With that, I was once again included in the conversation.

"Speaking of Chitose, you should visit him and your mother in Karuizawa. It will be good if you could take Megumi with you. Seeing as it is summer, you two could use the vacation." Father told me. I tightened my grip to my fork upon hearing his words. He probably thinks that this would make us closer and would make the engagement deal more effective. I sighed in my mind. He never does anything unless it would benefit the profit of the company.

"Yes. I think that you should go Megumi. It will help you catch up with each other." Her grandfather supported. Then he continued, "Here is another idea. I think that from now on, Yahiro should be the one to drive Megumi. It will help you bond more before your wedding."

For the first time in our history of knowing each other, Megumi is the first of the two of us to recover from the shock of these sudden "requests". "Now, now. Uncle, grandfather, I think that would not be fair to Yahiro since I am sure he has many things to do." She said in response to their unreasonable requests.

I am about to add to it when Father spoke first, "I do insist. Yahiro could use a break. Plus he wouldn't mind driving his future wife." After saying this, he looked at me, daring me to contradict.

Seeing that we have no other way to this, we just agreed to their arrangements.

I absentmindedly leaned on the railings of the porch outside the restaurant as I wait for Megumi to come out since apparently, the idea of driving her starts tonight. I sighed, not knowing what to expect when it will just be the two of us. I am getting a little bit annoyed. I, Yahiro Saiga, the calculating genius that I am, is being brought in a roller coaster by a single girl.

In this state of annoyance, I felt someone walk to the space on my left side. I did not turn, but I am quite sure she is that someone.

"You seem so serious there. It does not suit you." She jokingly told me.

"It suits me just fine. I had been told that I am quite handsome you know." I joked back.

She laughed at my remark.

I turned to her, suddenly grateful that she is looking at the night sky. Since if not, she would have find it strange how floored I was the first time I truly see what she is wearing, without being clouded by my shock from seeing her for the first time since that Saturday. She is breathtakingly beautiful. Her strapless dress greatly accentuating her curves which really improved since the last time I've seen her. Her goddess-like face even became more beautiful at light of the moon. Looking at this sight, I can't help but stare. She really is like the moon goddess Selene, who had just descended from heaven.

After laughing, she turned to me and said, "You still haven't changed. Are you?"

"I'm afraid I can't say the same to you." I replied back.

"You're quite observant. Aren't you?" She jokingly said, brushing my remark aside.

I smiled, then I went serious. "You know if you are not comfortable with this arrangement and engagement, you could just say no. I will think of some way to let you out of it." I told her.

She smiled her new smile that does not seem to meet her eyes, and said, "I've never known that the great Yahiro Saiga is afraid of marrying a girl she rejected before." Then she laughed again.

I scoffed. "Me, afraid? You have turned quite a joker, Megumi. I was just trying to be considerate you know. Well seeing that you've brushed my consideration aside, I will not try it again in the future. Forget it."

"That's more like it. As you have said, I have changed. I do not even feel anything about this arrangement. The same should be said of you. After all, I was nothing to you and you are now nothing to me." She said in a very light manner, quite opposite to the weight of the words that she have said.

"Do what you want." I told her evenly as I made my way to my car, carefully taking care not to betray the emotions of hurt inside me when I heard her words.

The drive on the way to their house is quite an awkward silence. I was driving and she was backseat. When my threshold can't take it anymore, I started a conversation with her.

"How have you been these few years? What have you been up to?" I asked her, silently cursing myself for coming up with a boring question that only an elementary school teacher would ask.

From the mirror, I saw that she looked shocked for a second (probably wondering why I bothered to ask her) before she answered. "Well as you already know, I went to business school instead of going to music school. It was probably due to my grandfather's persuasion, but nevertheless I went there, and here I am now. The CEO of the company that he worked so hard for."

"I've noticed that you are a Kirisaki now?" I added, wanting to know more about her change in last name.

"It was probably my own decision to change since there is no one in grandfather's side to carry it. As you know, my mom, his only daughter, became a Yamamoto after marriage while Jun does not seem to want to pursue business." She explained.

"In our years of knowing each other, I've never known that Umasaburo Kirisaki is your grandfather." I remarked.

She chuckled without amusement and said, "There were many things we don't know about each other."

The next day, we travelled by plane to our Villa in Karuizawa to visit mom and Chitose, who temporarily stayed there for summer vacation.

When we arrived in the Villa at noon, Chitose was already downstairs. He eyed Megumi, who is beside me, but when he recognized her, he teasingly remarked, "What happened to you grandmother? Have you been taking water from the fountain of youth?"

"Same to you Chibi. You seem taller. Have you undergone a surgery for your height?" Megumi replied sarcastically to my brother's teasing.

"Chitose, you better stop that. That is no way to treat your brother's fiancée, your future sister-in-law." My mother chastised Chitose as she walked towards us.

"Hello mother." I said in greeting.

"Son, so this is your fiancée. She is quite lovely." My mother noted as she looked at Megumi.

"Mom, this is Megumi Kirisaki, my fiancée. Megumi, this is Tsubaki Saiga, my mother." I said introducing, the two of them.

Megumi smiled at her, then she familiarly said, "Nice to meet you auntie."

"Nice to meet you too dear." Mother said in response as she tightly hugged her.

"You should stop that mother. You're strangling her." I said to my mom.

"My, my. You are quite protective. Aren't you Yahiro?" Mom teased.

"I'm just saying." I replied to her but she does not seem to be listening anymore.

"Everyone!" She called out to the maids then enthusiastically commanded, "Set the table. Your Yahiro-sama, together with his beloved fiancée, had arrived."

During our lunch, the conversation seemed to center on Megumi. Mother, who does most of the talking, keeps asking things about her. Her job, her favorite brands, her favorite color, and even reaching how many boyfriends she had. At this last question though, I mentally chastised myself for perking up immediately.

As she answered, I tensed, quite anxious to hear what she will reply. "I'm afraid I was so busy in school and in business auntie. So the answer is zero. I never had a boyfriend."

I was quite surprised that I sighed in relief after I heard her answer.

Then mother continued their conversation. "You seem to be the hardworking type like Yahiro. I have to tell you. No matter how many girls have a crush on him, he never had even one girlfriend. Always thinking about business like his father."

Megumi laughed at my mother's remark and joked, "Well it is good to know that my future husband is hardworking. And most of all, didn't have a girlfriend to strangle me when we get married."

My mother, too, laughed at Megumi's jesting. But I am getting quite pissed. It is a good thing that they are getting along well. It is another thing when you are the topic if their jokes.

"By the way Yahiro, it seems that it had been years since Megumi went here in Karuizawa. You should accompany her around the town tomorrow." My mother suggested in the midst of my annoyance.

"Big deal. The town is still town. That much haven't changed." I sarcastically replied her.

"That is no way to treat your fiancée, Yahiro!" My mother chastised.

And with that, for the good or bad, I get to spend the entire day with her tomorrow.

The next day, I got pissed at the very start. Here I am, dressed in a casual get-up, standing in the bottom of the stairs, and looking at my watch, while I have no idea what on Earth is taking her so long to get ready. "Patience, Yahiro, patience." I whispered to myself like a mantra.

When I noticed a maid walking in my direction, I asked her what is taking Megumi so long. It took all my temper not to lash at the maid when she answered me that Megumi was swimming in the pool. Desperate to release my anger at someone, I went to the pool to give that stupid girl a piece of my mind.

As I reached the pool, she is soaking in the water, enjoying the heat of the sun in her skin. No longer trying to contain my anger, I shouted, "Hey stupid girl! What are you soaking for? Have you realized that I have been waiting at the bottom of the stairs for quite a long time now?"

Slightly startled at my sudden anger, she looked at me in annoyance and sarcastically said, "Sorry, I lost track of the time."

I am about to open my mouth to reply, but whatsoever I was about to say went out of my mind the moment she came out of the water and I realized what she was wearing. Thankfully, she turned her back to me and proceeded to her room immediately. I could only imagine the horrors if she saw how deep I am blushing the moment I saw her in those hot, two-piece, lavender-colored bathing suit. That color suits her cream-colored skin perfectly. It reveals parts of her glorious body that were covered when she wore her strapless dress for dinner the other night. And the way her body looks , while wearing those, will make any model jealous. It clings go her like a second skin, making her look like a mermaid who had just turned human. Getting tired of this reaction every time I see her in something new, I softly cursed myself. "Why does she have to be so damn beautiful?" I complained in my mind.

As noticed that my anger is already gone, I went to the living room, bracing myself so that I will not be caught off-guard in case she shows again on another dress that I have not seen her wear before. I feel so much relief when she showed up in a casual dress. Even though there is nothing I can do for her beautiful face, at least, her wearing of casual dress will make it easier for me to act normally around her.

After the chauffeur dropped us in town, we just walked aimlessly, not bothering to talk with other since neither of us had gotten over the commotion that happened earlier in the house. Just when I thought that things could not get any worse, in my periphery, I saw that girl following us in every place that go. Seeing no other choice, I grabbed Megumi's left wrist and ran nowhere in particular as I hope to lose that girl in the process.

"What are you doing?" Megumi annoyingly asked as we ran.

"Just trust me. I know what I am doing." I replied to her.

At my reply, she forcefully relinquished her wrist from my hands and said, "I will not go anywhere with you until you tell me what is happening!"

"Fine! Listen carefully, I don't want to repeat myself." I grudgingly said then continued, "We are being followed by Mikan Kashiwagi. She is a daughter of the CEO of Kashiwagi Corporation, which is based in Karuizawa, who I met two years ago. Apparently, she had a crush on me and had been following or stalking me, whatever you call it, every time she knew that I am here. I never considered it a bother before since I hardly go here and it is not to this extent. Probably, she have heard that I brought you with me since you are my fiancée and all."

"Such a bother." She remarked. Then while dragging me through my wrists she said, "Follow my lead. I have a plan to get rid of this stalker of yours once and for all."

Before hand, I was expecting quite a lot with her "plan" but all these expectations plummeted when the plan she was describing to me seem to involve talking to that girl in a cheap family restaurant in town. So here we are, sitting in a family restaurant. I and Megumi sit together in one side of the table while the stalker girl sits on the opposite side. The girl could not quite fathom the series of events that led to us sitting together in this restaurant.

"So, I noticed that you have been following us as Yahiro and I go around town." Megumi started.

"Why do you care?" The girl responded.

"I am his fiancee, you know." Megumi responded back.

"Who cares if you are his fiancee? I am more suitable for him. I love him more than you do!" The girl lashed out at Megumi's response.

Megumi rubbed her eyes and small tears began to form in the laterality of her eyes. "How can you measure love?" She began then continued, "I do not know how you could say such things. But what I know is that I love him with all my heart and that his happiness is my happiness too." With tears, now streaming from her face, she turned to me and asked, "Yahiro, have I not loved you enough? Are you unhappy with me?"

As I finally realize what her plan is, I let my hands cups her face to wipe the tears that had flowed in her cheek. Pushing the thrilling sensation that the touch had brought me on the back of my mind, I spoke the lines that she had expected me to say for the plan to work. "How could you not be enough? Being by your side is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me." Then I smiled.

In response to my lines, Megumi caressed my left cheek with her right hand and said, " I am so happy that you think that way." The caress seem to do strange things to my body, that it took me a great deal of will power to focus on the issue at hand, and not to lean forward and shorten the small distance between our lips to zero.

Seeing our "display of affection", the girl stood up and walked away from us while she said in a deadpanned manner, "I will not bother you anymore."

I followed the girl with my eyes, making sure that she is longer around, and I unwillingly relinquished my hands from Megumi's cheeks. Still averting my eyes from her, I said to her, "Nice plan by the way. If I had not known any better, I will think that you have been plotting this for weeks, not just in a fly."

She laughed at this . "When you start to do business, you need to be clever and calculating. Not that you're anything new to it. It will save us those acting though if we have time to visit her father's company. We could just threaten her father into destroying his company if he doesn't stop her daughter from stalking you. However, as we are on vacation, it would be such a waste to go to that small-time company of theirs." She said nonchalantly, like it was no big deal.

"Reminds me of me. However unlike you, I can never cry at will though." I remarked.

"What do you mean cry at will?" She asked me.

"A while ago, you cried to make the act seem real." I said as I finally allow myself to look at her. When I saw her face, I was not surprised to find her eyes completely dry in spite of the liters of tears she cried just a little more than five minutes ago.

"Oh that? It was not voluntary. I used some eye drops. It is a good thing that I have one in handy or else I will have to bite my tongue hard just to cry." She explained to me, showing me a small white bottle of eye drops in her hands.

I smirked then commented at her, "You have grown so clever."

"Didn't I tell you? I have changed." She replied, while getting up and making her way to the exit of the restaurant.

I followed her example and also made my way to the door. When we had exited the family restaurant, we saw a poster of a musical that will be taking place tonight. Megumi just continued walking as if she hadn't seen anything.

"Aren't you gonna watch that musical? You love singing, right?" I asked as I noticed her reaction. Of the things that I know about her is that she likes musicals, and operas since she loves music so much. She even wanted to have singing as a career in the past. Seeing her act so disinterested in music seems so strange. It's not like her. "No matter how much she had changed, that part of her would not change. Right?" I reasoned within my mind.

However, all my reasoning came to the drain when she softly answered, "Weren't you listening to me? I have changed… I do not sing anymore."

I stopped walking at what I heard. I stared at her back as she continues to walk ahead. Many questions began popping in my mind. Is that really her? What happened to make her like this? But the question that rings so loud and deep in my mind is this: "Is there still something that was left of the girl that I loved few years ago?"

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ This chapter had been quite long. My hands are soooo tired. Anyway, hope you liked the progression of the story. Don't forget to leave your reviews or add this to your favorites if you'd like! (*insert laughter here 😂😂). Until the next update! Ciao!


End file.
